Episode XI: Brothers Unite!
|writer = |directed = & |assistdi = |produced by = |supervisor = |runners = |avggrade = N/A}} Episode XI: Brothers Unite! is the eleventh episode of the first season of FutureBob ElectronicPants, and the 11th overall. Plot SpongeBob finds his long lost brother, Stanley SquarePants, however, things are off about him... Transcripts with Patrol Bots closing in on SpongeBob, Patrick, Gary, Krabs, Candy, Sandy, and Plankton SpongeBob: So, who’s on first? Patrol Bot begins running at SpongeBob SpongeBob: No, I said (punches said patrol bot) WHO’s on first! more Patrol Bots charge, Candy, Sandy and Krabs fend them off too Patrick: What’s next? We know your skills, moves, and fighting tricks! Patrol Bots look at each other, nod, and begin charging, and begin glowing Plankton: HEADS UP! soon as they get over to the gang, instead of attacking, then run past them, then in a circle, and back and explode, causing the entire group to be split up, as SpongeBob, Patrick, Gary, Plankton all fly into the east desert, while Krabs, Sandy and Candy fly into the west forest, we zoom to SpongeBob, Patrick, Gary and Plankton as they fall, groan and get back up. SpongeBob, Patrick, Gary and Plankton are now covered in mud SpongeBob: his head Wh- what happened? Plankton: It appears those bastards have a new technique! We’re all split up now! SpongeBob: It’s one damn problem after the other. Wait a second. Gary! has a crack in his shell but otherwise appears to be fine SpongeBob: Oh, Gary, I’m glad you are okay. We’ll have to get that patched up soon. Gary: Meow, meow. forest is dead silent, causing fear to arise in the gang Patrick: I don’t like this at all! SpongeBob: Me neither but we have to search for the others… even though we may be lost in this dark… dreary… forest… widen gang begins to walk with no sense of direction, hoping to find the rest of the group. Suddenly, something can be heard moving through the nearby bushes SpongeBob: whispering Everybody stay where you are! Something’s walking. stays where they are. After a short bit, a familiar character comes into focus SpongeBob: Sta- Stanley? I thought I had stabbed yo- Stanley: Oh SpongeBob, it was only a stab to my waist. One trip to THE LOCAL HOSPITAL ON 14th CORAL STREET and I was at maximum health. Anyway, I have improved myself and distanced myself from President Squidward. I’m sorry I had been so blinded by evil. SpongeBob: Oh Stanley, I’m so sorry I stabbed you. hugs Stanley with Stanley awkwardly standing there Stanley: It’s okay SpongeBob, I am happy that we can put our past behind us. Plankton: How touching. Anyway, we were just searching for the other half of our group. Those robots separated us using a new technique! Stanley: That’s a shame. So you are unaware of their current coordinates? SpongeBob: Um, no we are not aware of their “current coordinates”. We’ll just have to keep searching! gang continues to go through the forest, with the tall trees seemingly lighting up in the moonlight. A blanket of stars cast over them. After a while, waves of Patrol Bots suddenly discover their location SpongeBob: I think we got company! takes out several Shark Knives and throws them swiftly at numerous Patrolbot’s control panel, causing the Patrol Bots to slam to the ground. Gary squirts slime from his eyes causing the Patrol Bots to malfunction. Patrick smashes the robots’ heads into a two-dimensional shape and Plankton crawls into an opening within a robot, gains control, and starts firing upon the other robots until his own robot has low power. Plankton slips out of the robot’s body just in time before it explodes due to Plankton wiring the robot into a bomb SpongeBob: Phew, that should be the last of them. It certainly is strange how they know our location despite us being lost in the middle of unknown territory. Patrick: Yeah, good work everyone. I’d suggest we get some rest so we can see more clearer in the daytime. SpongeBob: Sounds good to me. group finds a cozy, grassy spot to lay down in and they all start to slumber, except Stanley, who ensures everyone is asleep. Stanley then pulls up his sleeve where a wristband gadget is clenched around his wrist. He presses a button and starts talking into it Stanley: Yes, I am with almost everyone. The other half of the group got separated, but I assure you, we should be able to find them easily. I have just sent you the coordinates for SpongeBob’s group. They seem to be incredibly skilled at fighting, which is definitely an issue. Permission to proceed with Mission Delta? Squidward: Granted. presses a button on his wristband which causes the transmission to end. Stanley removes his hand to reveal a cannon-like hole that enters into his arm. From this hole he fires multiple grenades. One of the sea grenades accidentally hits Gary’s shell causing Gary to wake up Gary: Meow, meow meow! SpongeBob: What is it, oh no! Everyone wake up now! Grenades! suddenly wakes up, and, realizing the situation, starts running for their lives. Blood stained the ground and covered Patrick and Plankton, who were in obvious pain. Yet nevertheless they survived as they avoided maximum impact by moving away SpongeBob: Holy shit is everyone okay? Patrick: Aggh, I think we’re alright. Who the hell threw the grenades though? dark figure obscured by the fog suddenly approaches the group. Once the fog clears, it is revealed to the gang that Stanley was the one who threw the grenades SpongeBob: You monster! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! Stanley: laughs You see SpongeBob, I’m no longer the brother you thought I was. The almighty President Squidward implanted my brain into a robotic body, and constructed that body to look exactly like my original. Now I am closer than ever to President Squidward. And I won’t stop until every riot is exterminated! suddenly lunges at Stanley and tackles him. SpongeBob stabs one of Stanley’s eyes with a Shark Knife causing that eye to spurt sparks. Stanley then pulls out a knife and cuts under SpongeBob’s eye, leaving a scar. This causes SpongeBob to throw himself back due to the immense pain. Everything seems hopeless. Patrick and Plankton are unable to fight due to their injuries and SpongeBob is critically injured as well. Suddenly, Gary approaches Stanley from behind and, using his razor sharp teeth, bites through Stanley’s legs causing him to fall down. After Stanley falls down, Gary rips off Stanley’s back panel and tears out the wires Stanley: Damn snail! You shall perish! after saying this, Stanley suddenly malfunctions SpongeBob: Oh, Gary, you did it! I thought for sure we were done for! and Gary hug SpongeBob: Now, Plankton and Patrick, are you guys able to walk? We still gotta find everyone! Patrick: Yeah, I’ll be okay. Starfish heal fast. Plankton: Agh, yeah, I should be alright as well. group continues walking through the forest, where the sun starts to shine and the birds start to sing. All of the sudden, they knock into another person Sandy: Hey, watch it! SpongeBob: No why don’t you-- SANDY! Krabs: SPONGEBOB AND FRIENDS! all hug, and they get back on their trail on the plains Candy: So, what happened to you guys? Plankton: You had no idea… ends. Appearances *SpongeBob SquarePants IV *Eugene Krabs XII *Sandy Cheeks VII *Patrick Star III *Candy Cheeks-Krabs *Steven Plankton II *Gary the Snail C *Squidward Tentacles LXI *Stanley SquarePants Trivia *This episode was written on August 31st, 2019. *This is the first episode directed by Rocky Lobster, and written by Rocky after the staff reformation. *This fully debuts Stanley SquarePants, even though he had a small cameo in Episode VI: The Blue. *This episode takes place the same time as Episode X: Forest Frolics. Reviews TBD